Sweet and Spicy Brew
by Kaxbe with a pipe
Summary: When Lucy is feeling frustrated from romantic stress, her friend and neighbor Larken offers some advice and then some.


Sweet and Spicy Brew

Lucy felt lost. She felt as if she was crippled. After all the drama with Mike, she was feeling depressed. Mike was who she relied on, the one who was always there for her. But now, he wanted nothing to do with her. Paulo was there for her for a while, warm, supporting. Lucy felt herself leaning on him for emotional support just like Mike had for so many years. She even thought that maybe she could love him. But then he started dating that freshman girl, Lucy didn't know the name.

Lunch period was more awkward than ever for Lucy. Her friends talked happily, as if recent events didn't even happen, making her more cantankerous than ever. She'd try not to think about Mike and Paulo, but nothing worked. It didn't help that there were all these other people competing for her attention also. Every day she just went through the motions, not really feeling anything. This was just another day, just like the one before it. Eventually, school ended and Lucy headed on home.

"I thought I told you not to walk with me. Ever."

Lucy looked up. It was Larken, glaring down at her. Lucy wiped her sad expression off of her face and glared back at him. "I happen to live NEXT DOOR to you. This is unavoidable!" she said.

"Well then, why don't you just stay back a couple of steps. That way, people don't see you with me. You tend to attract unneccesary attention."

"What is that supposed to mean!" yelled Lucy.

"I'm saying that you stand out to much." Larken turned around to look at Lucy. "Also, walking ten steps behind me loses its purpose if you're just going to yell at me."

"What do you know you jerk! You act all high-and-mighty, but you're nothing but a huge dick!"

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to come in?"

"What?" said a blank-faced Lucy.

"You're standing on my lawn."

Lucy looked around her. It was indeed Larken's lawn. She looked up at Larken, somewhat embarrassed, somewhat angry. "What makes you think I want to inside!"

"Hey, slut, would you rather me go to your house?"

Lucy thought for a bit, glared at Larken, and went inside. Larken was in the kitchen preparing some tea. "This is my own personal blend of tea," Larken explained. "It's both spicey and sweet. It has no name yet. Sit down."

Lucy begrudgingly did as Larken said. Larken then emerged from behind the kitchen countertop with the finished tea. He brought the kettle over and poured two cups. Lucy could smell the spices in the tea. It seemed very strong. Larken took his cup in his hand and took a sip. He breathed a sigh and then looked towards Lucy with a disapproving look. "So. Whorebag. I see you haven't made much progress with Mike."

Lucy stared into her cup. Larken was right. There was no progress with Mike. They were still not talking to each other. "Mike's just being a jerk. He's difficult."

"No he's not."

"What?"

"He's not being difficult. If anyone is being difficult, it's you. I've sent Mike your way several times, saying stupid bullshit like, 'She forgot her notebook, I don't know where she lives' and 'I lent Lucy my notebook, can you get it for me'? I go out of my way to make sure that the stupid dog friend of his is there and gets freaked out, afraid that I'd curse him or something just so he'd pressure Mike into doing it. And then, after all this tomfoolery going on just so you can talk to Mike, you DON'T FUCKING DO ANYTHING."

Lucy sipped her tea. She did not care for the taste. "Well what am I supposed to do! He's made it very clear that I can't compete with Sandy!"

"Who?"

"You don't know?"

"No. Who's Sandy?

"Sandy is his long-distance girlfriend. I can't beat her. So just give up."

Larken's eyes narrowed. For a moment Lucy thought that he was going to chastize her for wanting to be with a taken man. However, what happened was not what she had expected. Instead of scolding her, Larken grabbed her by the shoulders, grinned mischievously, and said, "Well you know what you're going to have to do, right? You're going to have to steal him."

"Wha- How am I supposed to do that!"

"There's only one way, Lucy. There's only one thing that you can do that Sandy can't right now. And that's touch him."

"W-what!"

"You need to bang Mike. Hard."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"You heard me, you stupid bitch. Win Mike with your body. Make him beg to be with you. Subdue him. Torture him. Haunt his daydreams and invade his fantasies."

Lucy could feel her body getting warmer with every sentence Larken spoke.

"You have to be the best lay that he will ever have."

"I can't do that!"

"Yes you can. You have experience, don't you?"

Lucy gulped. "N-no… I-I've never done it with anyone."

"What the hell kind of slut are you supposed to be then? Useless."

"Shut your face, you big jerk!"

"Whore."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Better the son of one than actually being one."

"Asshole!"

"Harlot."

By now, Lucy was feeling very hot, Larken was also. Both of them were experiencing a feeling akin to being in heat. Before either one knew it, they were making out on the coffee table, spilling the kettle and teacups out onto the floor.

"You really don't know anything about sex?", asked Larken, staring into Lucy's eyes.

"N-no. I don't. I wouldn't know what to do…"

"Well then, looks like I'll have to give you an education." Larken removed Lucy's ribbon and then started kissing her neck, moving slowly down her torso, licking her breasts while massaging Lucy's area. Eventually, Larken's mouth met where his hand had been and he continued from there. It was a sensation unlike any other. "Huh, you're already so wet," noticed Larken. "This is a surprise…"

Lucy had masturbated several times before, but never had she experienced anything like this. She could tell that Larken had done this before. She let out a little squeal when Larken started exploring the rims of her treasure box and sucking on her pearl. She didn't want him to stop.

"Now, I don't know if Mike will be any good with cunnilingus, so you'll have to walk him through this if he tries. Memorize this feeling and guide him through it. It is more satisfying for the man if he can get the woman t-"

"SHUT UP AND CONTINUE, YOU FAGGOT!" Lucy screamed, wrapping her legs around Larken's head. Larken was surprised, but was pleased. He continued licking and sucking. With every stroke of the tongue, Lucy let out another moan. "H-how did you get so good at this?"

"My ex and I pretty much discovered this on our own through experimentation and trying out what we saw in porn."

"How old were you when you- !"

Larken had bit down gently and was playing with her clitoris between his teeth with his tongue. "D-don't surprise me like that, you bastard!"

"Huh. You're all wet down there. I knew you were nothing but a whore." Larken stood up. "Here. Now you have to learn this." Larken pulled out his large member. Lucy's eyes widened. "Lick it," sneered the cat.

"What! It's so huge! Will it even fit in my m-"

"Did I say to suck it, bitch? That's later. I said to LICK it. Listen for once, slut."

Lucy moved closer to Larken. However, she was intimidated. "I never knew that they came this big. This thing would ruin me."

"Shut up and start licking from the bottom of the shaft… Yeah, good. Just like that, you filthy whore. Keep it up…. Urk! Hey! Don't get ahead of yourself, now!" Lucy thrust Larken into her throat, her tongue swirling around him. Lucy felt strong. "You're a natural at this…"

"You think so?" Lucy started sucking his head and stroking the base of his cock.

"Yeah…. Oooh. Yeah." Lucy started to suck again. However, this time, Larken decided to take control of the situation. He grabbed a hold of Lucy's head and started thrusting, violating her entire throat. "Well, since you can handle fellatio, I think it's time to see if you can handle this."

Larken was thrusting violently. Lucy was near gagging, Larken was going in so deep. However, despite nearly choking, it felt amazing. She loved the smell of Larken's dick and the taste was superb. She let out several moans of pleasure.

When Larken stopped, Lucy was out of breath. Larken kissed her forehead. "You're doing good so far. Keep this up and when you take Mike, he'll never look at another woman again ever. You might be able to make him cum with your mouth alone. He seems like a guy who'd blow his load a little too easily. Now…. Lay on your back."

Lucy did as Larken told her. She didn't know why, but she really wanted Larken to do this. Larken started prodding her with his rod. Lucy felt immense pleasure racing up her body from that spot.

"Before I can teach you some tricks, we'll have to get you used to the feeling dick."

"P-please! Just shut up and do me, you bastard!"

At that moment, Larken smiled. The reason behind such a reaction, Lucy had no idea. Then, all of a sudden, Larken removed his collar and placed it on the coffee table as he proceeded to thrust every inch of himself into Lucy as hard as he could. Lucy felt a sharp pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lucy screamed. "Be more gentle, you asshole!" She slapped him.

Larken snarled. He then picked up the discarded ribbon and wrapped it around Lucy's neck. He had a look of insanity in his eyes as he choked Lucy. "IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT SOMEONE WHO IS HELPING YOU, YOU BITCH! YOU PUSH ASIDE EVERYTHING THAT I DO TO HELP YOU. THAT'S IT. I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT."

Lucy had a hard time breathing and she wanted to scream. She wanted to scream not because of the pain, no. She wanted to scream because of the pleasure. Lucy saw for the first time a more masculine side to Larken, the side that can take control. Larken read Lucy's reaction and unwound the ribbon from around her neck. He then picked up the blue collar and forced it onto Lucy's neck. "While you are wearing that, you are my bitch. You do as I say, or else. Do you understand, bitch?"

"I fucking hate you."

"Glad we understand each other. Slut." Larken pinned down his partner and proceeded to kiss her. For a moment, as their tongues slid in and out of each others' mouths and their bodies collided in a wild fervor, both of them forgot the reason they were doing this. It was as if every problem, every bit of drama, every single argument and fight they had day to day led to this moment.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Larken. Lucy simply nodded. Before she could say anything else, Larken turned her over onto her stomach and proceeded to send wave after wave of pleasure into the deepest parts of her body. Lucy grit her teeth, it was too much. "Move your hips, slut. You won't please anyone ever if you just lay there and do nothing the whole time."

Lucy complied, but not because she felt she had to obey Larken. She wanted to see what power such an action would have over herself and her partner. She rotated her hips and a new sensation jolted through her body. With every rotation the thrust hit differently. Lucy was panting. She had no idea that women could hold such power over pleasure during sex. She was drooling. "I see you like that," said the black cat behind her. "Now, how about you try moving your filthy ass up and down?"

Again, Lucy complied. Another wonderful sensation. She was now slave to Larken's words. Larken had her mount him. She felt such power now that she could see Larken's face twisting in mad pleasure with every movement of her body on top of his.

"Kiss me", commanded Larken.

Lucy did just that, clinging to his torso. The moment their tongues met, she released. " aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

She was now laying on Larken's chest. She never realized how strong it was until she rest her head against his heart. The two of them were panting heavily. Lucy looked Larken in the eyes and said, "Thank you." She kissed him once more.

"You do know we're not done yet, right?"

"Wha-"

"Look."

Lucy stared at Larken's pole. It was still hard and throbbing. Lucy looked at the clock. They were doing it for an hour. She then turned towards Larken in shock. "Oh yeah" said Larken, "you had your fun, now we're going to keep going until I finish."

Lucy stared at Larken, feeling powerless. He had a burning anger and an insatiable hunger in his eyes. Larken propped the tired Lucy up against the wall and started filling her from behind. She tried to move, but was too tired to do so. She felt herself come and come over and over again. She was no longer in control, but she no longer cared. The pleasure was too much and it took over Lucy's mind. With every new position they locked into, Lucy was experiencing an entirely new mindbending sensation.

"Ung, I'm about to-"

"No! Don't stop!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you little…"

"No! I'm about to-

! !

—-

They laid there on the tea-stained carpet, out of breath.

"We made quite a mess, didn't we?"

"It was your fault, jackass."

"Yeah, but you were begging for it, you whore."

They laughed.

"You know, if you weren't such a bitch, Lucy, I probably would've decided to make you mine."

"If you weren't such a douchebag, I'd probably take you."

"I doubt that."

"Hey, Larken?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any more of that tea?"

End.


End file.
